1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable power sources, and particularly to a portable power source for providing power to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable power sources are often used to charge portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. However, power buttons of the portable power sources may be small, awkwardly positioned, complicated and inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.